De l'utilité de la Foudre
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Vous êtes vous demandé pourquoi on plaçait le gardien de la Foudre en premières lignes ? Une origine qui remonte il y a 400 ans, au temps des premiers gardiens Vongola !


**Titre :** De l'utilité de la foudre (ou encore pourquoi le gardien de la Foudre était-il mis en première ligne ?)

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 22 (vous trouvez pas que Gamma a trop la classe sur la 'bordure' de la couverture ?) de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime), je ne sais quelle entreprise pour les OST et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** OS ; général, humour.

**Note :** Les éditions françaises n'étant pas encore au stade de la révélation des noms des gardiens de la première génération (donc, de leur nom _officiel_ en France), j'utilise ceux d'un site d'information sur Reborn.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**De l'utilité de la foudre  
Ou : pourquoi le gardien de la Foudre était-il mis en première ligne ?**

Tsuna s'était demandé, un jour qu'il s'ennuyait en cours de mathématiques (ce qui lui valut un coup de craie dans la tête de la part de son tuteur sadique planqué dans une bouche d'aération), pourquoi Giotto, le Primo Vongola, envoyait en première ligne le gardien de la Foudre, à l'époque Lampo.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'en vérité, son ancêtre avait fini par craquer. Le caractère potentiellement enquiquineur de Lampo avait eu raison de la patience de Giotto.

**x27x**

Un jour, dans un combat assez violent se déroulant dans les contrées de la future Italie (alors éclatée en plusieurs royaumes), Giotto avait _balancé,_ littéralement, Lampo d'un coup de poing digne de Knuckle.

Lampo avait balayé, _littéralement,_ toutes les attaques et les forces ennemies que les quatre gardiens du groupe d'Autodéfense avaient du mal à contenir.

Oui, quatre gardiens, car :

- Daemon Spade avait disparu ils ne savaient où, bien que son ombre planait quelque part, telle la Brume. L'ex-soldat avait informé par pigeon voyageur (à l'œil droit rouge sang où apparaissait de temps à autre des kanji) qu'une alliance de gangs composée de rebuts de la société allait assiéger des provinces du (futur) pays de la Botte.  
Il avait aussi mentionné que le royaume frontalier à l'ouest des royaumes d'Italie était mêlé à cette alliance (ainsi que certains royaumes de la Botte du continent européen).

- Arawdy ne participait pas au combat. Du moins, pas directement. Il se contentait juste de mordre à mort les quelques individus (lâches et bafouant les Lois et la morale) qui voulaient s'en prendre à Giotto par derrière (sous le rire moqueur de DS, planqué dans un coin).  
DS riait presque à s'en étouffer car c'était Arawdy qui avait trouvé _illico presto_ les fauteurs de troubles de l'ordre public et morale.

- Et Lampo couinait dans son coin, comme d'habitude. Giotto avait beaucoup insisté pour le faire venir (en fait, il l'avait choppé par le col à calèche alors que Lampo cueillait des pâquerettes sur les terres de son père avec un air bovin) et qu'il participe au combat pour la sauvegarde de la ville, des innocents et des futurs victimes de ces truands. Lampo ne voulait pas se salir les sabots, surtout pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou à peine.

Au bout du cinquante quatrième râlement du pseudo héritier des terres (selon Asari Ugetsu qui comptait avec un sourire serein), G allait envoyer une flèche en pleine poire de Lampo, en ne faisant pas exprès de le rater cette fois-ci. Tant pis s'ils paraissait ridicules auprès de leurs ennemis, ils n'étaient plus à ça près (même s'il avait l'impression que les rangs d'en face grandissait à vue d'œil).

… Mais il ne fut pas aussi rapide que le poing de Giotto qui déferla tout l'agacement du leader dans le vol plané du prince et dans la collision avec l'alliance de gangs ennemis.

Pris par surprise, Lampo cria.  
… Après avoir reçu le poing de Giotto. Son premier cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, retentit lors de la première confrontation contre un garde impérial français. L'instinct lui soufflant que ce ne serait pas la première collision, Lampo sortit d'on-ne-savait-où un bouclier qui encaissa les autres chocs en poussant des petits cris très peu virils à chaque "boum !".  
Le ciel, alors chargé en nuages grisâtres, fit tomber des éclairs à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Et bien que la foudre frappait aléatoirement, l'électrocution ne toucha bizarrement que les hommes ennemis, minus Lampo encore sonné.

"Si j'avais cru que ce merdeux allait nous être utile au combat, maugréa G, s'allumant une clope pour la peine.

- Allons, allons, tempéra Asari Ugetsu. Tout enfant capricieux qu'il est, Lampo reste l'héritier de la très éloignée famille royal Bovino qui détienne les secrets de la magie du Temps et de la foudre.

- Ce type extrêmement limité a un pouvoir extrême, commenta Knuckle, admiratif du travail du Prince. Le Seigneur nous réserve vraiment des surprises extrêmes !

- Tu le savais ? demanda G à Giotto."

Le futur premier parrain de la future mafia à la portée tentaculaire ne fit aucun commentaire. Son sourire imprimé sur son visage doux suffisait pour répondre aux questions de ses gardiens (oui, même celui qui était planqué derrière un olivier centenaire et l'autre qui regardait l'œuvre du gamin d'un œil critique).

Depuis, avec ou sans le consentement de celui-ci, on plaçait toujours Lampo en première ligne. G avait dit qu'avec un peu de chance, le babillage de Lampo suffisait à faire s'éloigner les ennemis.

Ce qui n'avait pas été faux. Surtout la fois où ils avaient été confrontés à une secte extrémiste dont les membres éminents voyaient en Lampo le suppôt de Satan dans toute sa splendeur avec sa coupe de Brocoli. Le pauvre gamin avait réussi à échapper à l'immolation grâce à la fille du gourou qui était tombée sous le charme dudit suppôt de Satan. Au final, cela avait provoqué un vide dans la situation d'urgence (G mort de rire, Asari Ugetsu essayant de sortir d'affaire Lampo, Giotto voulant régler diplomatiquement cette histoire, Knuckle prêchant les véritables paroles Sainte de l'Ancien Testament et Daemon Spade pensant au prochain coup tordu à l'encontre de l'anglais), Arawdy avait mordu à mort tous les sectaires pour blasphème, atteinte à la morale de Venise et agression d'un citoyen de Venise tout aussi stupide qu'il était.

**x27x**

Mais cette histoire, Tsuna ne la connut pas. Reborn aurait bien voulu l'appliquer mais il connaissait le caractère candide de son élève et il savait que Tsuna lui en voudrait à mort de lancer Lambo dans la mêlée alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de six ans.

Néanmoins, Reborn le nota dans son cerveau en tant que test d'expérimentation n°57.


End file.
